Let the Hunger Games Begin!
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Emba Hawthorne is desperate to have life meaning so promises she will protect Imrue Mallark when the Games are brought back simply for Entertainment. As Peeta, Katniss and the others try their best they known it's inevitable that their daughter will be picked unfairly. Emba volunteers herself into the Games and will protect Imrue as best she can on this inside. Twists included.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

I trudged a step closer, my boots flattening the brown grass underneath my weight. You could tell winter was coming, it was long overdue. The long morning was trudging into afternoon, the sun was at its' highest and was blinking hot beams of ultra violet light onto our skin. I say blinking as every dozen minutes a cloud crossed it and for a moment, a sigh of relief escaped every person who lived in District 12's lips. Home to those who chose to live here after everything that had happened; home to a few hundred now; the second last district on the line and I'd managed to walk here. It was a normal day, something of a normal day for them. I never have a normal day, even though it wasn't against rules to go into other districts now; I still felt wrong being here. It was only a few days into April, nothing important about this month. The reaping still haunts people though. Even after the rebellion and the assassination of President Snow; the Capitol still needed entertainment. They left us alone for a while, gave us years. I was born after everything, and I'm now 16. This year will be the first reaping I've witness, taken part in; gambled in. As I stand in the summer breeze thinking about whether I'd actually be entered into it considering I'm from District 2; I hear a noise.

I turn quickly, armed with a knife that I carry for protection against animals in the woods. Not that this measly thing would do anything in my protection but I still stand like stone, aimed and ready to skim at the blonde girl's head. It took me a few minutes to process who it was, why she was out here. Her name is Imrue Haz Mellark. She came here most of her days, she just sits and thinks. I've been here a while now but never ventured inside the district properly. She's never seen me here, but I think most of the time she could feel my presence; it always made her uneasy and want to leave sooner than normal. Her father was Peeta Mellark, and her mother was Katniss Everdeen; my father's best friend. She stood, shaking like a child. She was only 2 years younger than me and she looked scared. So scared. Surely the child of the amazing Katniss would be stronger, more ready to face the reaping this year. She looked like she'd faint or have a heart attack even at the sight of someone else being killed.

I placed my knife down by my side to show her I wasn't about to throw it off her like she was meat to kill, I placed it back in its case which was attached to the inside of my boots. I guess I didn't look normal to her, I've noticed her clothes. For someone who lives in Victors Village; she doesn't have great clothes like the Capitol. I've been travelling from district to district for years now, after my father Gale abandoned me at age of 4. He couldn't handle it anymore, my mother Nadeane died in child birth and unfortunately for him I looked like her so much. He blamed me for her death, turned to alcohol and when people started talking and finally putting their foot down; he threw me out like I was nothing. So I've been walking from district 2 for as long as I remembered. I'd gathered some nice clothes over the years though, never kept a wardrobe but traded my old stuff in for the new; I stole. I was wearing a burgundy top that stopped just under my waist with a white belt and white leggings. I had beige cowboy boots on with a white waist coat and I carried a black backpack on my back with one shoulder. I can imagine what I look like; a traitor who's running from the capitol to save her self from becoming an Avox. Yes, even after Snow; the capitol still needed some form of consequence and being an Avox was better than death...well, some say. Not that I think it's right to cut out someone's tongue and never let them talk again just for a small crime against the Capitol but compared to the days before the assassination they used to do a lot worse in certain districts.

She stares at me, not moving. I notice how her posture has changed though; she's not as scared now even though I see her eyes glancing down at my boot. She's calculating the time it will take me to retrieve it and throw it at her with how fast she can run back to the village and tell her parents I'm an Avox run-away and that the Capitol will come and retrieve me soon which means the district should probably makes itself look more noble than the sight I looked at now. Even after 25 years of the district being blown up; the place still hasn't rebuilt quickly. I see her shake and I relax my posture, I sighed and look up at the sky as a cloud passes.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I tell her, she doesn't believe me. She's probably terrified, bless her. She looked much younger than 14, much younger than me. She wore tight grey trousers with a baggy brown t-shirt which hung on her. On her feet she wore black sandals, she was thin. Thin, small and utterly adorable. Her skin pale, features bluntly sharp in a gentle way, her father's green eyes and blonde curls that went down to her waist. "I've come from district 2" I add, she then stopped calculating and immediately she trusts me. Wow, God help her if she's ever entered into the Games.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, curiously. Still looking me up and down, judging me on my clothes and looks. I'm not that interesting; I was tall for a girl and my shoulders broad. I have cunning blue eyes and jet black hair that was thin and straight which stopped near my kneecaps. I keep it up usually, but today I wanted anything to block the sun from my face. That reminded me, I was sweating badly in this heat. I was used to it of course but it didn't stop me asking, hoping she trusted me enough by the fact I was from district 2 and Gale's daughter.

"I've been travelling" I reply, she cocks her head slightly to the right and narrows her eyes in on me. I sigh, she wants to know everything. Surely her parents have travelled her around a bit, after all most districts still wish they'd return except maybe district 13. I thought about just leaving now, travelling a few days...maybe weeks towards district 13 and then I'd be away from Gale as much as possible so I can't interfere with his life at all. "I'll tell you all about it, if you let me shower at yours" I smile ever so slightly, she thinks for a second and then nods. I move towards her and she stiffly leads the way, glancing back a lot of times so I don't stab her in the back and steal her clothes and money that I could clearly see sits in a little brown leather pouch that bounces off her hip as she moves. That must drive the district crazy, them scraping by for food now that the Capitol barely bothers with them as they prepare for the Games; and she's walking around with money. The one thing that could keep someone in business and buy someone their one meal to help them keep living.

As we cross through district 12, I notice things. Things that I used to see as a child, as I moved around. Some people would show me pictures, sometimes I'd see the occasional tape someone would have on; as I peered through the window, freezing on the outside. Its streets, leading different ways. Lots of houses were still rubble; people had tried tidying it up but couldn't bare going in and remembering all the people who died here. I then think what if Gale has died in my absence; gone crazy with his emotions and died of starvation because he shut people out. No, he wouldn't have done that to my brother Liska. My brother is three years older than me; finally 18. He'll be working hard now; he's probably been taking care of Gale. Keeping him alive, he probably hardly remembers me. We finally come to the Victor's village; I automatically know which one is hers. It's beautiful, outside stands her brother and father. Throwing a ball and catching it in the garden, the flowers that surround the garden. The music of her mother's voice in house, the smell of bread steaming out the windows. I finally remember I haven't eaten properly in weeks; hunting hasn't been easy with just this small knife.

"Stay here" she tells me, I do as she says. I'll either be accepted into the house or shunned away and I'll have to find my way back to the meadow. I look behind me to see the way we came when I hear Imrue talking to Peeta. She tells him I'm from district 2 and that I've been travelling. This interests him too and Imrue comes back over to me, I look at her and she ever suppresses a smile. I follow her into the house and feel the warmth, the love of this house. I felt jealous of her; she had something I'll never have. People to love her. I glance around and follow Imrue down the corridor towards the kitchen; Peeta and his son follow behind me. I can't seem to remember his name, he's a little older than her too but his face never stuck in my mind when pictures of their family came onto the TV sometimes. The Capitol is still interested in Katniss but she's not interested in them, so she leaves them to it and they take everything off pure family love. It's special.

Katniss turns and looks at us as we all go into the kitchen; Peeta joins her at his side. Their son sits at the table and I suddenly feel unwelcome. Why did I even ask to come here? I should go, just as I thought about it Imrue sits down at the table and pulls a chair out for me. I want to sit, but the stare Katniss is shooting at me makes me think I should run. Run now. I tell myself to leave the house but it's no use, I want to be here. To share something ever so small with this family, even if it's just sitting at the same table. So I sit down and Peeta sits opposite me, I watch him carefully. He's older now but you could still tell who he was, he was still the good looking one she chose over my father. Not that I think Gale is awful looking but I definitely got my beauty from my mother...so I've been told. I don't want anything off Gale, not his looks, not his personality but I have a feeling I got that anyways. Katniss finally sits now and I have a feeling they're waiting for me to begin.

"So, you're called?" asks Imrue; that would have been a good start. Should I let them know who my dad is? Should I give that away? Would Katniss hate me for showing up? For making her remember everything? Would Peeta hate me for reminding her? Would they all hate me?

"Emba" I tell her, she waits for a second name but seems to guess I'm not going to tell her. She thinks to herself,

"It's nice to meet you" Peeta says, his tone is welcoming. He's warm; he doesn't mind opening his house to me...but why? I nod in his direction,

"What do you want?" asks Katniss, she's straight to the point which I like.

"To be clean, it's taken me about 2 months to get here for District 11. They've made it harder to cross through open land to make you pay to use the train" I tell her, she rolls her eyes.

"The Capitols way of making money" she says under her breath, I think for a second. She still doesn't like them, which I don't blame her. After everything she's done; all the people she's lost. They're still hosting another Hunger Games and she can only stand by and watch. She or Peeta or Haymitch has to mentor them to either their death or their never ending life of being envied by others. Being envied sounds better.

"They need it for the Games, apparently District 4 are refusing to send them supplies of anything until they take their children's names out of the reaping" I tell her, the sound of the reaping alarms her and she stares at me with pain and terror in her eyes. As if she already knows her son or Imrue will be called out and she can't even volunteer for them.

"They want to be left alone?" asks Peeta, he wants to keep conversation going so Katniss can try and make her self OK for her children.

"Yes, but don't we all? We all want to be left alone" I replied, I didn't sound bothered.

"You don't sound scared" Imrue tells me, I glance at her. She looks even smaller sitting here with her family; why does she look so young? So fragile? So in need of protection? I smirk to myself for a second and tell her very honestly.

"I'm not." She thinks to her self for a while; I'd be scared if I was her. I've got no reason to be in the reaping. I've hunted poorly but always gotten food as I've travelled, if I get nominated as tribute for district 2 then I won't even be there. Would they know? Would they think I'd run away and come and kill me here? The thought made my tongue go dry and then I returned to the table.

"So why did you leave 2?" asked Katniss, I knew whenever she thought about it she thought about my father. I thought about my answer carefully,

"I had...no reason to stay. I'm looking for something...I'm just not sure what it is yet" I tell her, she can sense some lie in my voice. No, not lie. But I'm not saying everything.

"What can't you tell us?" asked Imrue, suddenly interested. She sounded like a child too, how I envied her being naive and innocent. I wish I could be like that, I wish I was her but the odds will never be in her favour.

"It's not a 'can't'" I tell her, "It's a 'won't'" I add. She nods like she understands but her confused face suggests otherwise.

"How long have you been in the district?" ask Katniss, her body was plump. She looked healthy until I really looked, and within a strong glance I knew. She was pregnant again. Now the Games were back, she was probably over stressing about keeping her children alive through the year for the arrival of the third. Which means she's not the mentor this year. I ignore the statement though, since now everyone at the table knew she wasn't nervous for the reaping because of her children being chosen; she was nervous because she couldn't go with and send in the gifts to keep them alive. She couldn't train them, which Imrue would need more than anything.

"2 months" I tell her honestly, she thinks to herself.

"Why haven't we seen you around?" asks the son on the other side of Imrue. It was the question I knew the others were thinking, I smiled.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy, trying to fit in here like I'm from here. I don't dress correctly, anyone would think I was here from the Capitol" I explain like I have to. Imrue nods,

"I thought you were when I saw you, although that wasn't the threat. It was the knife you were going to throw at me" she said with a slight humour to her voice, I sense that Katniss and Peeta don't think this funny. I don't smile or even pretend to think it's funny, if we were alone I would have smiled with her to get rid of the awkwardness between us but since her parents didn't appreciate the comment I best not.

"Are you running from something?" asked Peeta, I was just about to call him nosey but then remembered he had a family to think of. If I was just some child running away from the Capitol, they wanted nothing to do with me. They'd need me to leave. It's a good thing nobody is after me.

"No, well...not the Capitol" I say before I can stop myself, I don't want to show them I'm weak by running from the hurt Gale caused by my abandonment. Peeta looks like he wants to say something more about this, wants to go into detail and if I was him I would have too but Imrue knew I didn't want to talk about it so she sighed.

"That's good" she smiled, I glanced at her smile and smiled back unconsciously. Did I want to smile at her? I didn't know, but there was one thing for sure; I didn't want to get chummy with her. They let me stay the night, I knew I was being watched though and they wouldn't let me sleep in the same room as Imrue for her protection. I tossed around a bit before getting up, I needed to tell them. I needed to make it known why I'd really come, I climbed down the stairs quietly and walked into the kitchen where Peeta and Katniss sat at the table like earlier on; they looked stressed. Peeta seemed slightly confused by me coming down to see them; he raised his eye brows in a manner to say 'what'd you want?'I sat down and Katniss looked at me, something in her eyes knew exactly what I was going to say.

"There's a strong chance Imrue will be chosen for the Games. It doesn't have to be fair anymore" I told Peeta, his face pained and he frowned looking hurt by my words because I was just confirming what he thought. Katniss looked down at the table, Peeta's arm hung around her waist like he was keeping a hold of her. "If I'm welcomed into the district by the mayor of 12" I tell them, "I want to take her place." This makes Katniss's face shoot right back up and Peeta's jaw drops a bit.

"What?" breathes Katniss, she sounds hurt by this. As if I'm just messing around. I sit looking unbothered as I repeat myself to make it known that I'm serious about what I want to do.

"I'm going to the Mayor's house tomorrow; I'm going to ask if he'll write me down as a part of district 12. If he says yes, then on the day of the reaping when they call Imrue's name. I will volunteer as tribute. They won't be happy but it's the least I can do. I just need an agreement from you two" I tell them, they're taking in everything I say in silence. It takes a few minutes before Peeta finally speaks up.

"What do you need?" he asks,

"I need you to let Haymitch mentor me" I reply, he seems confused by this but nods. I look at Katniss and she nods too. It looks hard on Peeta; to agree to this. I'm going to my death for a girl I don't know, and all they can do is agree to it because she's their daughter. If Gale knew would he care? Would he be bothered if I died for Imrue? Of course he wouldn't.

"Are you tired?" asks Katniss, I know this is my cue to go back to bed to let them talk about this. I nod and stand up, I slither back upstairs and lie back down on the mattress I was given; I sighed. Imrue's face peeked in the door way and she hovered before she finally came inside and sat next to the mattress on the floor. I knew she'd been listening; she wasn't exactly quiet following me on the stairs.

"Why?" she asks in a whisper, that's all she wants to know. And then I realise I can't tell her, or maybe I can. I sit up and look at her, really look at her. Her eyes wet from crying, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and her hair a mess from tossing and turning. She was scared. I can tell her, but it must be a secret.

"My name is Emba Hawthorne" I tell her, she sits and thinks this through. Some how it doesn't mean anything to her, she mustn't have been told about Gale. "I was abandoned at age 4; I've been travelling around ever since. I knew about the Games coming up, there are stories everywhere. I've been told about Katniss and Peeta so much. About you and your brother. And from the way people spoke I knew your name would be pulled out of that reaping ball; how many people would be heart broken if you died in the Games. I knew if you won, you'd have something to come back to. I'd have nothing, no one. If I die in those Games it means nothing to anyone, I don't have friends. Nobody would be sad, so if I go instead then I at least die doing something I love; surviving." She just stares at me, tears well in her eyes and she throws her arms around me.

"I'm scared" she cries, I know she is. I'm not use to the close contact of another person so I just pat her gently; unsure of what to do.

"Imrue" says Peeta's voice quietly; she turns her head towards him. He looks sad; she pulls away from me and climbs to her feet before walking to the arms of her father. I hope he didn't hear my Surname but from the way he gives me an apologetic glance and then leaves; I know he didn't hear that part. I lie back down and fall back into a sleep feeling like I've at least made someone feel better tonight; it made me feel better too.

When I wake in the morning, I'm served with breakfast which I haven't had properly like this in as long as I can remember. Doubt I have ever been served like this, or with this amount of nice foods. Katniss is in a better mood with my offer but Peeta sits, looking like he's crying on the inside. I don't know how to make him feel better, what shall I do? Imrue comes down shortly after me and then we're joined by her brother, I smile at them and he smiles back but Imrue just looks sad. Mirroring Peeta's face.

"So, Emba. When were you planning on going to the mayor's building?" asks Katniss, this seems to make Peeta slightly angry. He stands up and walks out, with a slight stomp in his walk. Imrue follows him quietly like a mouse; her brother just sits silently and then leaves the room and closes the door.

"I'm going as soon as possible, I could go now?" I ask, she sighs and turns to look at me.

"Peeta's angry at me. He thinks I'm cold to accept your offer, I don't understand how he'd rather send Imrue" she looks heartbroken by it, she sits down opposite me. I feel slightly happier that at least Peeta cares if I die but I know what Katniss means; surely he knows deep down he'd rather it. Maybe that's why he feels bad.

"Don't worry Katniss, if I'm refused by the Mayor. I'm going into those Games one way or another" I tell her, I take hold of her hand on the table and she looks up at me with watering eyes. "I'll make sure she wins."


	2. Chapter 2

Having to venture home just to stand in an over-sized crowd which would no doubt be hot and uncomfortable; I didn't want to be in the presence of my brother or Gale. It seem almost like a joke if I was chosen and he came to see me, but it seems likely since he hasn't said sorry and I know from stories that he's an honourable guy deep down. I just hope he stays at a distance in the district otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions. I sit in the train as it shakes slightly, travelling alone the train line at a fast speed. After all the years of travelling down to district 12, Peeta and Katniss send me back to district 2 just to be part of the reaping there. It makes no difference where I am, I will be a part of those Games. Deep down I know why I want to do it, deep down I wanted Gale to feel bad when I died of some unfortunate way in the arena.

I studied the slurred background of scenery as I was being forced back past the districts to my own place, not that it was rightfully my place. It wasn't my home, district 12 is the district I've felt most at home in and that was because I was accepted into the house of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark themselves. Only by the help of Imrue though. I smiled to myself, remembering how fragile she is and how I'll be able to protect her if she is unfortunately added to the games. I have a gut feeling she will be though and my gut feelings so far have not let me down in the slightest. I felt my knife on the inside of my boot to make myself feel more protected; I'd be able to kill anyone who entered that door at my disproval. I sighed to myself and frowned at the condensation that formed on the window, as I lay back I closed my eyes and hugged myself before drifting into an unpleasant dream which consisted of losing Imrue in the games and having to return myself with her body to give back to her family. Their eyes black with hatred for me as I failed to rescue her.

As I woke, I found I wasn't alone. Standing over me with empty eyes full of pain was an Avox. She stared at me, her dull eyes and pale skin. Her thin body and lifeless limbs; I wanted to reach out to her and hug her. I sighed and sat up, she pointed to the station that we were halted at. I understood why her presence had woken me; she'd nudged me until I came to. I smiled, "Thank you" I told her honestly; she nodded. I stood up stiffly and retrieved my luggage from under my seat. I made sure my knife was still in position before leaving the carriage and following the Avox onto the station. I breathed in the clean air and then narrowed my eyes in on my older brother; what's he doing here? He put his hands up in a surrender and walked towards me slowly,

"Look I just wanted to clear the air between us; you know I had nothing to do with father's actions back then" he said in a deeper voice than I remember. Considering I don't even remember him properly, he still had the same brown eyes though. The eyes of Gale; if Katniss had seen him now she would know whose son he is, I bet she didn't even think twice about Gale once I was inside of her home in the Victors Village. He was wearing worn out blue jeans with a dark grey shirt, he looked tired from being over worked with Geetee and Gale. He kept stepping closer to me, like a scared man does when he's trying to reason with a Capitol guard.

"Makes no difference" I mutter sourly, "and he's not my farther" I added with a hostile voice. He understood that I hated Gale, and I had a feeling he was here to tell me that Gale wanted to make things right. After the district had been told I was returning in time for the reaping; it spread like wildfire here. Rumours went around that I apparently knew I was going to be chosen, other rumours were that I was going into die. The first rumour was wrong but even if I don't get chosen; I will be going into those Games, and yes; it's to die. I pushed past him, angrily. Knocking his shoulder as I walked, he sighed and followed after me.

"Look I don't expect you to forgive him just like that but he's worried about you. The rumours are bad here; they say you want to die because of Gale's abandoning you" he explains as he follows behind me. I walk through the once familiar streets and realise I don't know where I'm going. The reaping is tomorrow and I have to find somewhere to sleep for the night, he can't be serious if he even thinks I would even go near Gale at this stage. I don't respond which makes him spin around in front of me and look straight into my eyes. "Oh my God; you are" he gasps. I roll my eyes,

"It's none of your business why I'll be appearing in those Games. It's nobody's business, now move before I cut off your legs" I bark at him, I may as well have spat at him and cursed as loud as possible in his face. I walked around him and strode across the square of the district; people stared at me. It's not like it was before the rebellion. People chose to work in the fields for pay now and if you didn't you either had to find some way of paying for food or you starved but most children are taught to hunt now in lessons. I'd heard these just as stories though; I kept a close eye on the district while I was away. I stared at Gale as he stood a few metres away from me, I didn't have time to scowl at my brother before I scowled at him. I turned and strode off sideways so I didn't have to look or talk to either of them. I kept walking around the district until I finally found a small cap in a wall; I climbed inside and found it was a perfect place to sleep. The rain poured down and I soon found myself drifting.

The same dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of the birds; I breathed in the amazing fresh air and smiled. Reaping day. The last day of my life as I know it, I climb out of my hole and find a puddle. I wash my face and arms to make myself look clean, I straighten out my clothes and comb through my hair with my fingers. I looked alright; I looked like I'd actually made an effort when I hadn't really. My stomach hurt but I reminded myself I'd get plenty of food on the way to the Capitol with whoever I'm burdened to travel with; it makes no difference. I'll kill him whether he's nice or not; nothing stands in my way out there. I promise myself that Imrue will make it out of those Games alive, with my suicide at the very end. That should give the Capitol all the entertainment they need.

I walk to the centre of District 2 and stand with the others, eyes all look at me as more people arrive. They all know that I'm the one going today and some women look sad. I see my brother Liska standing miserably with a miserable looking Gale next to him; he finally notices me watching him and just as he's about to move towards me the loud anthem of the Games starts. The mayor does a long, boring speech which I don't listen to. He's new at it though and hasn't practiced it much. I smirk at some of his mistakes, I sigh with relief when he finally comes to the main part of the day. Some people around me give me funny looks but I ignore them, focussing on the moment I have to shout I volunteer as tribute. Everyone's breath holds as he draws the name, and as if by miracle he calls.

"Emba Hawthorne."

I beam at the fact that I was chosen anyways and people around me think I've gone crazy; I walk up to the podium and sit on my chair. Camera's looking at me from all directions; it hits me now that Katniss and Peeta probably saw this. Heard my name. Know who I am and why I was going to district 12; to find them. "No" shouts Gale, I notice people are pinning him down now; ugh. Why can't he accept that I don't want his help? I don't want his compassion and I certainly don't want him feeling sorry for me. The cameras turn to Gale and the people pinning him down, Liska is trying to push past people to come and get me but they push back on him.

The mayor looks confused and then realises he has to move on, he takes another name. A boy's name. Zach Frays. I don't know who he is but as soon as I see him I know he's someone who I'm probably going to enjoy killing. He swans up here, blowing kisses as if he's just won some competition. He takes a seat next to me and smiles, maybe we're both crazy. Maybe he wants to die too. Looking at him makes me think otherwise, he has soft brown hair that is ragged like he cuts it himself and he has soft brown eyes; eyes that would make any girl swoon if he winked at her. Finally it's over and we're taken into the building, I sit in a nice room waiting. It's very nice; I imagine this is what the Capitol looks like. Warm heat fills the room; the sound of happiness is sounded upstairs. The carpet in this room is a salmon colour and the walls a baby pink; they clearly though this was appropriate since I'm a girl. The chair was a brown leather chair though and most of the furniture in here in brown too. The table and curtains, they didn't have much else here in case we tried to commit suicide probably instead of going to the Games.

I hear a knock at the door and I suddenly become aware of who it probably is; I don't want to see anyone. There's nobody here who knows me, except Gale and Liska. The door opens and there he is; Gale. He's not looking happy, the guard tells him he has 2 minutes and pushes him inside the room. Will he be punished for his out break in trying to get me back? Doubt it, it probably adds more tenseness to the whole thing; the Capitol will love it.

"Hi" he says; his throat dry. I don't reply, I don't even look at him. He walks forward and before I can call for a guard before I can put my arms out as defence; he hugs me. He hugs me tightly, ever so tightly. Like he's never going to let go, his body shakes as he does. He's crying. I don't even understand, he doesn't care about me. Why would he care about me now? Why would he even pretend to care? To make me try to win it? To make me want to come home. "I'm so sorry Emba, I'm so sorry" he cries, for a moment my eyes well up. I reach to hug him but I mentally slap myself and keep my arms at my side. He keeps repeating himself, saying he's sorry. He cries for the entire 2 minutes, just repeating himself until the guards force him out of the room. I swallow and feel slightly more alone that I did before; sitting here by myself. Liska doesn't come in to see me; he knows he won't get anything off of me. He's probably upset too to be honest, doesn't want to look like a baby if he cries in front of me. I sigh and walk towards the door, I tap on it and the guard opens it and stares at me.

"When can I go?" I ask, he frowns and looks around to see if there is anyone to ask. I roll my eyes; he's not going to tell me. "Can I use the phone? The only person I want to say bye to isn't in this district" I tell him, he sighs and leads me along the corridor with a stone floor and blue carpet. He shows me a phone and takes a step back so I can call whoever I want; I dial the number and put the phone to my ear. I listen and they pick up, I burst into fake tears until the guard gets uncomfortable and leaves me alone to say good bye. I stop them and say into the phone quietly, "Ok, I know for definite that Imrue will be put into the Games. I'll do my best to protect her until the end; you need Haymitch to take her though. I'm not doubting you but you need it, do whatever you can" I tell whoever's on the end of the phone quickly and quietly. I listen,

"Thank you for the information Miss Hawthorne" says the president of the Capitol. No, no! How could I be talking to him? How? Do all numbers lead to his line? I put the phone down slowly and feel faint, that's when the blow to the back of my head is ordered. I fall to the ground before the darkness relieves me of pain and awareness.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up, I'm in a bed on what I can only imagine is the train. I suddenly remember what happened, does this mean he'll do whatever it takes to get me or Imrue killed? I realise what I've done, I've let them know I'm fine with dying. They'll do whatever they can to change their mind or they'll kill Imrue as soon as she gets into the arena. I sigh and roll over onto my side; I can't believe what a fool I am. I've just killed her, or myself. There are voices outside my door, people arguing whether or not to come in. I recognise neither voices; finally there's a tap at my door and someone walks in. I sit up and looked at them through the darkness, a light comes on and they both stare at me.

"Hello Emba, my name is Ovic and if you remember; this is Zach" he tells me, why are the both staring at me like that. Like there's something wrong with me, I feel my head and realise there's a bandage around it. How long have I been out? "That was some...'fall'" says Ovic, he knows I didn't fall but that's what the mayor or the Capitol will have told him. Zach looked less like a snob here, he was wearing dull green clothes and his hair had been gelled back into a smart style. He's clearly had the prep team on him already, I sit up properly and go to stand up but Ovic pushes out his hands. "No. You're not allowed to wonder yet; doctor's orders. We need you to rest but an Avox will bring you some food" he tells me, I frown and get up anyways despite his arms loosely trying to make me lie down.

"I decide what I do and when I do it" I muttered dully, pushing past them both. As I look along the corridor to other cabins I notice how nice the train is. You don't usually see it on TV or the tapes I've witnessed; it was pinewood and red. I walk up the corridor towards where I hear talking as I unwrap my bandage. I look at the blood stains on it and roll my eyes, so dramatic. Blood never bothered me but sometimes I think the Games just show a lot of it for effect. I throw it down on the floor for someone else to pick up and I turn into the room of talking. The group of people stop and look at me, I had a feeling my head had dry blood on it and had matted my hair together. I must have looked a state already but I wasn't lying in bed while they were planning my way on staying alive. I wanted to be a part of this.

"She refused my orders" Ovic said bored as he strode into the room, he sounded like he didn't really expect me to follow them. He sat down next to me at the round table and Zach sat next to him, I hated him still though. He's done nothing wrong and I hated him because he's probably thought of ways to kill all the other tributes already including Imrue. So I have to kill him first. I'll spy, pretend to be his friend and as he stares at Imrue ready to kill; I'll do whatever I can to end his life for her.

"Well then, good morning Emba" smiled the prep team leader; I didn't smile back. I didn't even nod at her to let her know I'd bothered listening. I stared at the table and only looked up when an Avox put something down on the table for me to take. I stare at the loafs of bread with butter stars in a dish next to them. I wasn't hungry, even if my stomach did object to me not snatching one out.

"First moment of business" says Ovic; he turns to me and Zach. Giving us a hard stare each, "Team training or separate?" he asks. This is my moment, if I say team I can spy on him but he also might find out my weaknesses and strengths. But I'd be teaming with him to find the exact same thing, I then think. I won't show him, when we train; I'll not show him what I can do. I'll lay low, not even show Ovic.

"Team" I reply, I sound slightly nice as I say it which makes the prep team glance at each other. Zach thinks for a few more long seconds and then nods in agreement at what I've said.

"Lovely, means I can go to bed earlier" chuckles Ovic, something about him is nice. He's friendly, he's not afraid to joke around. But he doesn't seem deadly and if he's not then how am I supposed to stay cold at him? I frown to myself; I must not trust him and stay away from his warmth. It makes no difference; I'm going to die out there. "Training together" he mutters to himself,

"That's all very well Ovic, but what about their talents, their interviews, their look?" asks the woman who addressed me before. She had a pale magenta coloured skin and wore silver clothes. Her eyes silver too, she must have gone under a lot of surgery for that look. She was slightly strange to me though; the first person from the Capitol that I've seen that doesn't look human. Is that what the Capitol does? Strip you of your pureness? I guess so, after all the stories of the mutations that I've heard from travelling. I used to have nightmares about it all. When I was younger.

"Yes I suppose we do need to work on that. What's your strength Emba?" he asks bluntly, I think about refusing to answer but then remember Zach needs to think I trust him. I'll be honest, but not say everything.

"I'm good at keeping myself hidden and surviving. They might not be classed as skills but I'll take them seriously in the arena" I tell him, my voice hard and cold like I'm mentally throwing knives off his head. That's when I look down at myself and realise I'm in the same green clothes as Zach. We're a team, so we have to match? I guess that's the way things are now, I then sigh on the inside. I don't have my knife anymore, it's not mine anymore; it's not special. Ovic makes a mental note and ignores my tone of voice; Zach looks up at him from staring at the table before he answers.

"I'm good at climbing, fending predators off with knives" he tells him, if it was me saying that I would have said fending prey off so that it makes me look like I'm not scared. Calling the rest of the tributes predators makes him sound like he's given up already; weakling. He shouldn't be too hard to take out, it hasn't occurred to me to mind the fact that the district will hate me for killing my own 'team' member first but it makes no difference since I'm not coming back. Ovic nods at him and makes another mental note,

"Ok, now we have your talent; what's your look..." he says to himself, he then smiles. "We could go with traditional technology or nature" he mutters to us but doesn't sound particularly interested in that. Something about making it likes the old Hunger Games bothers me, maybe I can change it a bit while I'm here so it won't be the same boring story for the rest of all time.

"How about we scrap the olden days" I mutter, not that they're very old. "And take on a new approach. Let our 'look' be anything in the world, anything at all. Take the rest of the tributes by surprise with us being different. It shows we're not afraid to change for the challenge" I suggest. The leader of the prep smiled and nods at the idea,

"I like that; 'change for the challenge'" Ovic smiles to himself; I turn and look at Ovic carefully. Has he ever won a Hunger Games before? No, he couldn't have. He would either be dead or hiding away; I don't even remember his name either. How did he become the mentor for district 2? I guess that's something I'll have to find out before we get to the Capitol. Something moved me about the Capitol; seeing Imrue in training; can I show her my moves? Let her see what I can do and try and make her see what I see to help her survive if I die earlier than expected? The thought makes me thicken, what if I do die before I can save her to make her win the Games? What would she do? I need to make sure she's ready otherwise I'll never forgive myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the conversation went on like that, Ovic leaving it to us to decide on things as if we were making our own team and by the end of it I was ready to throw something off Zach to stop me liking him. His jokes, his cleverness, his stupid innuendoes which were clearly meant at the people of the Capitol; I laughed too frequently and I didn't like it one bit. We'd decided that our look was going to be 'death'. The angel of death to be precise, apparently I was scary enough to pull it off when they first looked at me this morning. So Zach is getting his brown waves dyed black and I'm not changing a thing; they're going to put darkening make-up on me for the interviews and make my skin paler to make me look deathly and they're going to do the same to Zach. We're going to have clothes designed for us, mostly with an angel of death pattern. We couldn't think of a motto for ourselves so for the time being Ovic has said it's 'changing for the challenge'; I don't really understand it very much but I guess it's a private joke.

"So training starts tomorrow" Ovic finally told us before dinner was served, I nodded and so did Zach. "So an Avox will wake you up at 7 sharp and you'll both meet me in the living area" he told us. I'd never heard someone call it a living area; it was ironic that it was called that since Zach and I were both going to die. We all tucked into food, I couldn't eat a lot without making myself feel sick or get a stomach ache so I ate slowly and managed to finish a small plate of turkey, roast potatoes and broccoli. I sat back and just smelled the rest of the food until it was all cleared away; leaving the beautiful smell behind.

"You two should get some rest" the prep leader woman tells us; I decide I'll give them all nicknames. Prep leader is called Mage for Magenta; since she's that colour. The man next to her smells of flowers so I'll call him Pansy, and the woman on the other side of Mage is Mist as she's been shivering throughout the entire meeting and it's boiling in here. I can't help but think there is something wrong with her but whenever I meet her eyes she darts them away and pretends to make notes. So there we have it, my 'team'. Ovic, Zach, Mage, Pansy and Mist; I'd die out there even if I wanted to stay alive.

"Ok" I say, I stand up and walk towards the door. Behind Zach to make sure he doesn't try anything while my back is turned.

"Oh and Emba" says Ovic, I turn slightly but Zach continues since his name wasn't mentioned. I raise my eye brows and he smiles softly; "you might want to shower before bed" he smirked looking at the blood in my hair. I nod and turn; I walk off down the cabin towards my room. I open my train door and look at the small compartment with another door on it; I walk towards it and open it to see a shower, bath, sink and toilet. I smile; something for my own. I undress, placing my clothes onto my bed and jump into the shower. The water cleanses me, relaxes me. Makes me imagine walking through the lost mountains between district 4 and 5; how feeling so lost made me realise I'd never ever be lost in this world because I could just keep on walking till the end of my days. And plus, saying you're lost gives the impression that you're not lost somewhere else. I don't have a home; therefore this arena will be nothing more than my normal day life. Except of course; people wanting to hang my head up on a tree by my vocal cords, I sigh. I wash my hair, as difficult at it is and watch my blood go from dry to watery as it spins down the drain. I wrap my hair in a towel and grab one for my body too; not that it's cold in here. I hug the pillow and lie on my bed, water dripping from me and sinking into my mattress. I finally find the will power to move from lying down and dry myself off properly. I climb into some pyjamas that have been left out for me. They're woollen and black to go with my look; they itch a bit but make me incredibly warm. I place the towels on the mattress to absorb the water and lie back down; my hair still in my towel. I pull the covers over me and fall straight asleep.

_"Stop laughing at me" giggles Imrue as we run through the meadows near her house, how free we are. She's beautiful, her skin shining like she's the happiest girl in the world. We're dancing and singing and laughing, she spins around and grins at me. The daisies for a crown on her head, her green eyes glitter as she beams at me. I feel happy too, I'm laughing and throwing flowers into the air. I can't stop laughing as she spins and nearly trips over her two left feet. She finally stops and comes prancing over to me lightly, her voice dreamlike. "Thank you, for saving me" she smiles, her eyes glimmering. "I have to go now" she says. Her voice changes, her eyes dull to black and her flowered dress turns to a dark grey colour. The crown of daisies on her head turns to a crown of spikes, her skin pales and cracks. Her blood draining from her as the meadow turns into one big path of shower drains. "You did this" she hisses. _

"IMRUE!" I shriek as I sit up in bed, my body blanketed in sweat. My heart races and I realise my eyes are stinging because I've been crying. I wipe my eyes as I remind myself that it was just a dream, a stupid dream. I look towards the window of the train carriage and sigh. It's still dark, I can try and get some more sleep but even as I lie there. I know nothing will loosen my joins or make me feel relaxed again just yet. I may as well get up and go and look for something to eat, or somewhere to go. I'm now sleeping now and I'm not sleeping later. I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for Imrue. She's the closest thing to me at the moment; I need to make sure she survives. Somehow, things are feeling more difficult these days; I'm scared I'll lose her. I won't show it to the others, but someone is bound to have heard me scream out her name. I don't like that they'll know that I have a week point, not that I would call Imrue a week point. It makes her sound like a disadvantage and she certainly isn't a disadvantage to me.

"Emba" says a hushed voice, it's not a whisper because Ovic knew I wouldn't have heard him if he'd whispered my name. I seem to be caught up in my own thoughts a lot these days; I smiled to myself as he waited patiently for me to answer.

"Yes?" I call; he comes in and shuts the door behind himself. He was wearing a grey suit, does he not sleep either? He could be scared I guess; Zach and I will be the first tributes that he's in the Games. He smiles at me through the darkness before he turns the lights on and watches me closely.

"Bad dreams?" h ask me, I sigh; he heard. I'm not surprised if the whole train heard, I hope Zach didn't hear. I don't want him to know that he's not a priority to me in the Games and Imrue is. He might single her out to kill first and we can't have that; can we? I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed; I stand and feel the muscles in my feet become stiffer. My clothes stuck to me and I felt uncomfortable; guess I need to get used to having wet clothes. I could be placed anywhere, it's probably going to rain.

"Please don't tell" I say to him, I sound sort of fragile about it and this brings a pained expression to his face. He doesn't like this? I don't see why not, why would he want to tell people about my dreams? To warn Zach that I don't have his back out there?

"You don't plan on coming back out, do you?" he asks me, this seems to make me feel slightly more frustrated. He's sad because I'm not even going to try?

"No I'm not, but it doesn't mean I won't try. I'll do whatever it takes to get Imrue out of there" I tell him honestly, there's no use lying to him about this. At least he knows what he has to work with; he sighs and sits down on the end of the table that sits at the corner of the carriage. It makes me relax slightly that he's not going to go running and telling my prep team and Zach about my plan; not that he would if he valued his life anyways.

"I have a feeling you'll succeed in that…but I want you to rethink this plan; what if you can get out? Wouldn't you want to come back, help your district; come back to Gale and Liska?" he asks, I frown. The names irritate me; surely he doesn't think I want to come back to them? I hate them; they've never done anything for me so why should I come back for them?

"They're not my family; I don't want to come back for them. I want to get Imrue out so I can at least feel like I've done something right with my life. I'm not changing my mind, whether you or Zach or any of the rest of them like it or not" I said, the annoyance in my voice makes him rethink his next sentence. I have a feeling I have to tell him that the Capitol already knows of my plan; any help that Ovic can send in for me could keep me alive. The Capitol aren't after Zach, they're after me. Me and Imrue; and it'll continue to be my fault. I need to set it right, I need to be able to talk to Haymitch when we get there.

"There's really nothing you'd come back for?" he asks, sorrow in his voice. For a moment I felt bad for him, he clearly wanted a Victor in district 2 but I wasn't the right person. Maybe Imrue will sort that out once she's back home; I'll make sure to talk to her about it when we're in the arena.

"Nothing" I repeat his word, "I need something from you though" I add. He sighs and nods as in to say 'Go on'; I think for a second and then push myself to say it. He might not like it but at least he knows what I want, what Imrue needs.

"My survival till the end is most important, it needs to be Imrue and I left in the arena. I need you to talk to Haymitch, schedule a time for me to go and talk to him. I'll tell him what Imrue needs to learn to keep up with me because I know she's not used to this area. I also need to think outside the box, if she's nowhere near me than we'll need somewhere to meet up; like a signal or something" I tell him, I felt like I was getting all my ideas out finally. Some ideas I hadn't really thought of for a while now, "I know I can't talk to Imrue till we have group training and meals but I need someone to tell her I'm by her side every step of the way because if she's anything like she was back in 12; she'll be terrified." Ovic nods as if he knew these are things I want, or maybe he's just taking it in and nodding to make me go on since he knew I wasn't finished. "You can't tell anyone of this" I add,

"Figured" he muttered, he didn't sound unhappy about this. He sounded more interested in before and I felt a gut feeling; he was going to help me.

"The Capitol knows though" I finally admit, his eyes widen. "I tried to call Imrue back in 2, I was on the phone; trying to get everything out so I could hang up and go back to my own business. But all the lines must lead back to the president of the Capitol as he was the one that replied. And then I was struck from behind" I explain to him what happened, he sighs and rubs his temples like it was a whole new load of stress that I just unleashed onto him. I wasn't trying to be difficult; he's the one who needs to help me. It's not my fault if I don't want to live at the end, I'll die in that arena if he wants me to or not. He may as well give me the best chance of early on survival.

"I'll see what I can do" he finally says to me, trying to ignore the part about the Capitol. He looked like he wasn't sure of what to make of it, I smiled to myself.

"Thank you Ovic" I tell him, he nods and stands.

"I'll talk more later when Zach's up, I know I can't tell him but I want to give him an equal chance of survival out there if you have every plan to kill him" he sighs, he makes me sound mean. Like I've just decided that I'm going to kill him for no reason. He walks towards the door slowly, trying to be quiet.

"I need to protect her, Ovic. I'll take down whoever stands in my way" I reply before he can leave, I needed the last word so I wasn't left thinking about his statement. I was probably going to just lie and think about the conversation over and over again until an Avox comes to get me in the morning. He leaves and shuts the door quietly, leaving the light on. I'm glad, lying in the dark would probably encourage my mind to play tricks on me and I didn't want to fall asleep again anyways. The idea of watching Imrue die again gave me the shudders.

Am I really a bad person? For dedicating my life to save hers, surely that's pure. Surely that doesn't make me evil. Killing those kids however, might not be something Imrue can overlook while we're out there.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Avox shuffled into my room, I sat up. She seemed alarmed that she didn't have to wake me; she placed a tray of food down on the table that Ovic had been leaning against a few hours before. I smiled and thanked her before she left looking just as alarmed as before; what's with her? I climb out of bed and eat quickly, my stomach pulls and I rub it wishing it didn't get sore whenever I ate. Maybe I should keep my diet down so I don't feel as food deprived when I'm in the arena. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll make Haymitch make Imrue stay on a strict diet; she needs as much good stuff as possible.

I undressed from the black woollen pyjamas and placed them on my bed, there was a green uniform placed in my wardrobe; must have been done when I was fortunate to sleep. Or maybe they just appear there, I think about this as I take it off its hanger and head towards the bathroom. I have a long bath and relax, wash my hair and rub my stomach till it stops hurting as much before I climb out the bath and dry myself with some fresh towels. I keep my hair in a towel and dress quickly, I notice as hair brush and black bobble on the sink side before I leave. I smile to myself; someone's clearly been very nice to me. I brush my hair and tie it up, some droplets of water still run down my back which makes me want to squirm. When I come back here later I'm going to try standing in the shower fully clothes until I'm comfortable with having wet clothes on; it will help me in the arena. I can feel it.

I finally leave my cabin and walk up to where we were yesterday which is supposedly called the 'living room'. I smirk to myself as I stride in and take a seat next to Mage, she smiles at me and continue to make notes. Zach follows in after about 20 minutes; I've just been waiting in silence. Ovic must have finally gotten to sleep last night and now is running late. Mage doesn't talk, it's only us three in here and I feel some sort of awkwardness creeping in. I keep my eyes on the table to avoid Zach who's now narrowing his eyes in on me; what is he doing? Surely he knows he looks weird, but I guess when you're trying to work out what your enemies weaknesses are you don't really care if you look weird.

"Sorry I'm late" yawns Ovic as he shuffles into the room. His flame orange hair is pushed over to one side and I smile; he looks younger for some reason. Like he could be about 23 or 24, he's wearing the same suit I saw him in last night but now it's a bit crumpled and messy; his shirt hangs out under his grey blazer and the collar is sticking up to make him look funny. You can tell the Avox didn't give him enough time to look in the mirror before she forced him to come here; Mage's orders I assumed.

"You should be sorry; these two have been waiting for you. It shouldn't be like that, you should be telling them off when they're late. You're setting a bad example, how are you to earn respect and show discipline to make these two hard as iron to win these Games if you can't even get up on time you incompetent piece of-"

"Sheeshk Mage, he was only 10 minutes late. Give the guy a break" I mutter, she looks at me slightly confused at the name I called her. I could see it in her eyes, she's unsure whether to be happy that I trust her on a personal level to give her a name or to be offended at the fact I called her something because of the colour of her skin.

"I suppose, just don't do it again" she said to Ovic, he smiled at me slightly; happy I'd stepped in or she would have thrown a lot more insults his way. He sat down next to Zach and I noticed how Zach smiled to himself; strange. "Anyways, now that you're here; I want to go through training with you. I can't really see your talents being brought out Emba since they're things only you can do when you're actually out there but target practice sounds like a good place to start when we're in the Capitol. It should only take another hour and we'll be there; once you've been polished to perfection by me and the others then you shall be paraded around in front of the cameras with the rest of the tributes." She explained in a way which told me she wasn't quite done, I wanted her to be though. Her voice sounded slurred and boring, or maybe it's my lack of sleep that just agitates me and makes me moody. "This year you need to preform your talent in front of the cameras and the other tributes" she continues, I frown and Zach moans.

"I know it's not ideal you two but just find a talent you're only ok at and we'll work on it a bit, then we can show the other tributes and they'll be clueless as to what you're actually good at" Ovic tells us, I suppose that makes sense. But I still don't see the point, it's just wasting time when we could be training.

"That isn't until 3 days from now though so it's plenty of time; just try and think about it. You have to take part in the camera footage today though so the Capitol and districts can finally get a good look at all of you together" she tells us. So they can all make their bets on who's going to die first and who's going to die last by just looking at us; is what she meant to say.

"That seems alright; I guess" I muttered as if had the choice; I was just letting Mage know that I was alright with it and she didn't have to go on as if Zach and I were so completely upset about the idea.

"Good" she sighs with relief, "Now, we decided yesterday that your look was going to be the angel of death. Today we're going to continue with that, while you're getting make-up and hair done Emba; Zach will be getting his hair dyed. When you're getting dressed up Emba; Zach will be getting his hair styled and make-up on for effect. Then Zach will be getting dressed so you'll have time to spare Emba; we've chosen this time for you to do as you please" Mage tells me, I smiled to myself. This must be the time Ovic has scheduled for me to go and talk to Imrue and Haymitch. Zach shuffles slightly; he looked annoyed that they'd addressed me completely when telling me all the plans.

"We've been working with Wrent on designs for clothes" Ovic chimes in when there's a pause after Mage's sentence. I didn't think it needed a reply to and Zach looks like he may not say the nicest thing if he had the chance. Wrent must be Pansy; I think the name Pansy suits him better. "They're good designs and Richtee and I have been looking at them all night; we chose the best one and you'll be able to see it once we're there. Unfortunately you two don't really get the choice on clothes when it comes to the cameras. Wrent will do what he wants with you" Ovic rolls his eyes, so Pansy is a stubborn one.

"Sounds like me" I smirk, this seems to bring a slight smile to Ovic's face as he thinks about it. We both know who'd win if we were told to fight to death. M.E. Mage went on talking about strategies of training for about an hour; she finally stopped when Zach and I would give her nothing to work with. It seems neither of us wants to reveal what we're good and bad at; I can see the annoyance building up in Mage's eyes at us. Ovic decides to be a bit kinder to Mage, more kind than she would have been.

"How about some lunch?" he asks, smiling at us all.

"We're nearly there, there's no point" Mage sulks, I roll my eyes and Zach sighs. Ovic goes back to being silent and we all sit in Mage's silent treatment until the train comes to a stop. We're here.


	7. Chapter 7

It's not like I thought it'd be at all, it's so much better. The beaming streets, the beautiful people, the brilliant houses! We were driven to where we'd train, not that I was paying attention; I was too busy admiring all the spectacular things that were whizzing past my window. There were lots of other cars too; it was much nicer than they actually showed on the TV. I don't understand why I never ventured here before and then I remembered why I was actually here. I won't be seeing here ever again once I'm in the arena. As I realise this, I decide to take in as much as possible. I even wind down my window a little bit to smell the beautiful fresh air that was heavily scented with flowers and delicious scents.

Mage babbled away about the history of the Capitol and I rolled my eyes, we all know about the Capitol. She failed to mention about the assassination of President Snow. I didn't mention anything though; we pulled in; in front of a tall building. It looked nicer than the rest but I didn't have time to admire it from the outside; we were straight in and pushed into a lift which took us up 3 floors which is stupid since we were going to floor 2 but I guess they couldn't have floor 1 for district 1 on the ground floor. When the doors to the lift opened I saw Pansy waiting for us at the end of the corridor; Mage pushed me forwards towards him and Ovic took Zach towards a different room. I moved quickly, feeling irritated at Mage's hand on my back. Pansy looked at his watch when I stood in front of him and he rolled his eyes.

"You're late." He addressed me when he said it and I wanted to hurt him; it's not my fault. We were on a damn train, what does he think I did? Dangled off the back of it until they had to pull to a stop to put me back in my room? Idiot. He led me inside a posh room; there were hair products all over the place. He first took my clothes and made me take a bath, which I didn't like. Pushing me around is a big NO in my book and the fact that I had to stand in front of him naked; it's annoying. The way he comments on how broad I am to look innocent and how my boobs aren't big enough to make me look sexy. I wanted to slap him and tell him he didn't look sexy either. After shoving and pulling and knocking me around; he finally managed to pull my hair up into a dark tiara. Strands of my hair hung loosely to outline my face; he fitted the clothes to me and helped me into flat black boots which had chains hanging on them.

I sighed when he moved onto make-up, I'd been standing for at least what felt like hours and my legs were killing me. I just wanted to lie down and play dressy ups tomorrow. He saw this as a cue to finally get me a chair, wow; thanks for not getting me one earlier. I'll be hopeless with this in the arena; I need to be able to keep walking and walking until I get to my destination. It's not hard when you're walking long distances or running even, but standing still with your weight slowly crushing your feet hurts. He lets me put my head back and makes me close my eyes as he does my make-up; it wasn't the most pleasant experience I've ever had. Liquids and powders and chemicals were paved onto my face and some things even tickled. At one point I thought he was drawing pictures on my face but I reminded myself I had to trust him.

When he stepped back and walked over to the door to let the others in I knew I was finally allowed to see what he'd done to me, Mage helped me out of the chair and took me over to a long mirror. It was amazing, seeing myself so dark and fierce and utterly breath taking. I don't think I'm pretty in the slightest but what he'd done to me made me feel like I really could pull off being from the Capitol. My dress was long; down to the floor. Black with feathers, making my body look like it was made of scales; and it feels so light. A hood was added to the dress which was pulled up over my head; black of course making my pale face lurk out of it. My sleeves were made of black netting which was delicate in the pattern of skulls clinging to my arms. Black feathered wings spread out of my back; I looked like I really could kill with just one look. My hands had black, silk gloves on them to give me an elegant side. The feathers had pieces of red glitter on them in the image of blood stains. I had white sheeted skin now; make-up of course. But the thick black lines around my eyes really brought out the green; I had contact lenses in to make my eyes much greener than they were. Just to give it a bit more of a 'me' touch to it; my lips were bright red and my eye brows had been shaped to look like smooth curves with daggered ends.

"You look..." trailed off Mage, and I felt like I knew the ending to that sentence.

"Already dead" I smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

As I waited patiently for Haymitch to arrive, I stood in the centre of the room. I wasn't allowed to sit down because of the fabric. It seems you can take the wings off and put them back on when they're needed which was good because there was no way I was fitting in the lift with them on. Pansy said he'd be waiting for me downstairs to put them on before everything starts up. I flex my fingers and glance around the room; watching carefully for hidden cameras. What if there are hidden cameras in here? Will I be attacked again for meeting with him? Will Imrue be hurt? I turned sharply at the sound of the door opening; Haymitch definitely looked older. He'd grown into his looks I'd say but his eyes were still fierce and he still looked like he plenty of fighting years left ahead of him. He didn't look happy though, not by my presence.

"Thanks for coming" I told him, he shrugged.

"Wasn't given the option, Ovic said I'd either came of Imrue Mellark would die" he muttered, he glared at me as he said it. He thinks I'm the one that will kill her? What a joke, she clearly didn't get any sort of message about me helping her. The only thing she knows is that we're both in the Games now, what will she think of me? Will Haymitch be training her to kill me as soon as we get to the arena?

"Yes she will" I reply boldly, cold. Not showing emotion through my words to even give a hint that she means more to me than life itself. It's strange how this bond is forming and she's doing nothing to encourage it. Maybe it's because I need someone and right now, she's the only one I can cling onto long enough to save. I couldn't save Gale from the emotion my mother's death caused him, I couldn't save Liska from that either. I couldn't save any of the children who died throughout the district I went to because they stole food either for me or with me. I couldn't save my mother from labour; I couldn't save her from having me. I couldn't save myself from the shear loneliness and isolation and hurt and anger and fear that welled inside of me as they years went by. So saving Imrue; is the only way I'll redeem myself for all the stupidity and hurt I've caused with my life.

"Is that a threat?" he spits angrily, I roll my eyes.

"It's a threat but not off me" I muttered, I walk towards him and he folds his arms. "I'm going to die in that arena but I'll only die when Imrue is the last one standing" I told him, he looks carefully at me.

"So you're...?" he asks unsure,

"I'm going to kill whoever goes near her in that arena, I have nobody back home to love me, I have nobody here to love me and I certainly don't love myself. I'm not afraid to have someone else's blood on my hands, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Imrue wins the Games" I explain, he stands taking it in.

"What do you need from me?" he asks curiously; he doesn't trust me which I totally understand.

"I need you to think of a signal, once we're in that arena I need to be able to find her to protect her. If I can't, you can bet your ass she'll die on the first day. There's no point lying to me Haymitch, you know she's as good at fighting as she is dead" I mutter, the truth hurt me a little but that's why I'm going in there.

"Why?" he asks, why does everyone ask this? Why can't people accept that I just want to help? Just accept the help and leave the details out of it?

"Because even though Imrue doesn't know anything of my father and even though Gale hates me more than life itself which means I have no ties to Katniss Everdeen or Peeta Mellark. I still feel getting Imrue out alive is what my life's purpose is" I tell him slowly and clearly; he takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

"Why should I trust you?" he finally manages to say, this I don't have an answer to. I'm not sure why he should trust me, all I know is that he should trust me if he values Imrue's life.

"Because I travelled 10 districts on foot through rain and snow and burning weathers; because I got blisters on my feet and thought some days I could just curl up and die and nobody would notice. Because people died in my name to keep me alive one more day...just so I could get to District 12 to take Imrue's place in the reaping. That's why you should trust me." His eyes look at me, not this thing I've pretending to be right now. He looks at me, past the clothes and the make-up and the cold attitude and the moody teenager; he sees me. A lonely little girl, waiting for daddy to come rescue her; he sees me.

"Alright, I trust you" he smiles slightly; I feel relief swallow me up. Thank God, for a moment I thought he was going to tell me to stay away from Imrue.

"I need to be able to help Imrue when we're training in groups, she has to sit next to me at meals too so we can think of a signal. That's your call but make sure she knows it well enough to make it out anywhere" I order, his eyebrows crimple and I know he doesn't like being ordered around since he's the one that's suppose to be ordering Imrue and the other lads ass around to keep them alive but hopefully he'll come to see me as an equal instead of a child.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel somewhat pleased with myself as I sit on my black horse; oh yes. Instead of being pulled around by one like the rest of the tributes. Zach and I will be riding black horses in black metal armour around the circle next to each other so we're still side by side; just a little bit mightier. I wasn't worried about this part; I've rode wild horses before so I'm confident in the circling part. It's the interview and performance part after it; I've taken to singing for my talent. Since I'm actually good at it but it can't be used as a weapon. Zach was going to show them how great he is with fire for his talent, I've watched him with it; it's actually pretty incredible.

The anthem begins and everyone starts going into the circle; since we're from 2 we're second which isn't such a bad thing; the more we're out there the more people have to take in out costumes and understand we're not here to play even if this is the Games. The crowd are happy, screaming and chanting and going wild. It all seemed rather put on, we're not that interesting. All we're doing is going around in circles. I look for Imrue. She's elegant; her curls have been made more dramatic; they curl like barbed wire with stabbing points at the end. Her make-up is natural looking with pink lips, she still looks young. So gentle, so small; so child-like. The need to protect her welled in me again, there's no way she'd be able to look after herself out there. No way at all.

After the whole pretence is over, we're taken off the horses. Ovic takes off my wings and I'm ready for my interview; I know what I'm going to be like. Hostile, vicious and coldblooded. There's no point lying to the camera; no point at all. Once we're seated in order I wait, Zach is sitting picking at his nails next to me; he's nervous. I show now signs of being scared because I'm not but I know when its Imrue's turn I'll be practically eating my fingers. We watched the district one girl go first, her name is Lottietta Louisa and she was older than me. Her hair was a dull caramel colour and had blonde high lights in it which you could tell were added by the Capitol. She was wearing her districts colours of dark blue; her district partner wearing the same thing.

She answered all the questions given to her, she had a little giggle which made her sound harmless but I knew it was just a disguise; there's nothing harmless about her. I best keep my wits about her in the arena, she performed using paints and glass and materials to make a picture. It was nice but it seemed pretty boring, even though she did do it at a incredible speed. Next up was the boy from district 1; he was pretty much the same as the girl. He answered questions, made jokes and laughed harmlessly with the audience. His performance was shooting any sharp objects from a bow like knives, forks and sharp sticks.

My turn.

As I walk towards the seat, I look carefully at the host of the Hunger Games. I swear I recognise him, oh my God I do. He's still doing this? Wow he must love his job... Caesar Flickerman smiled ever so slightly. Time has not aged him greatly like Haymitch. His skin had a lot of work down to it by the Capitol. No wrinkles and his teeth were perfect as well but his eyes were so hollow; he looked so old and so tired with life. The crowd die down from clapping and cheering so Caesar gets a good look at me.

"Well, well, well. We've heard a lot of things about you Miss Hawthorne" he tells me, I bet he has. "First we're told you're in District 12 offering to take the place of Miss Mellark and then we hear you're in District 2 ready to go into the Games one way or another to die" he says dramatically, he sounds tired; he sounds ill. Even with all the work done on him, even with all the surgery and the Capitols best team of prep. He still looks so fragile like he'll break if you pinched him. Cold, remember Emba; you're a bitch.

"It makes no difference as to why I'm hear, I'm hear and that's all that matters" I reply, the audience mutter something under their breaths and Caesar looks a little uncomfortable. I could see him trying to work out a different approach to this himself; he needed to look good in front of the camera. He needed to look strong like his young self when the last time he sat here; interviewing Katniss and Peeta. I thought back to that interview, that's when Peeta dropped the bomb that he and Katniss were already married and expecting a baby.

"Well we'd love to know all the same. Is there something in it for you or your family if you'd entered for Imrue Mellark?" he asked, he had no right to say her name. All he was doing was preparing her in this interview to go to her death; it's a good thing I know about it. It's a good thing I'll be ready to make sure she's alive and well in the end.

"No, nothing for my family; I don't have one" I reply emotionlessly as if the fact doesn't bother me at all, Caesar smiles to himself finding some information he can latch onto.

"And you thought volunteering for Imrue Mellark would what?" he asked, I wanted to sigh and say everything honestly. Just to get it all out and get rid of the secrets that I knew are going to eat me alive if I can't tell someone sooner or later. But not here, not with him; all he's trying to do is get inside of my head and make me confess to things that aren't true.

"I know it would have saved her family from the unfortunate emotions of losing her out here after everything they've done to prevent these Games from happening" I respond, I knew the mention of the olden Games and the assassination probably wasn't a good thing to be talking about considering it was the first Games back but someone had to do it and that someone was of course; me. The crowd starts whispering again and I see Caesar's brow begin to sweat; what ever is the matter with him? The Capitol couldn't have fooled themselves into thinking nobody would have mentioned it; there are 24 tributes in this circle. One of us was bound to have brought it up at some point, he probably though it was going to be Imrue. Well at least I've cleared somewhat of the air for her when she does.

"Yes, well I think it's safe to say we all wish we could have done that for their family" he smiles ever so slightly, probably remembering them from the time when they sat here instead of me. They lied to him a lot but I could tell it didn't bother him so much as the fact that they did it to create a better Capitol and a much better way of life. I nod in agreement and he then reminds himself what he's doing; he only has 2 minutes with me and his time is running out. "You say you have no family, what happened?" he asks rushed forgetting to have emotion in his voice as he says it to make it sound like he actually cares. I can see he knows he did it too; he looks like he's going to fall over and shrivel into nothing.

"My mother died in childbirth and I never knew my father" I reply honestly, I do know Gale but I don't know know Gale. That's the best answer he's going to get out of me, I hope none of the other tributes see this as a way to get to me; provoke me about being an orphan in such a dangerous world.

"Sounds tragic, losing your mother if she's the only person who was going to be able to look after you" he comments, I smirk to myself. Which obviously was the wrong response to such a question but it did make me look sort of cold I guess.

"I never knew her, it wasn't hard to get past it since I was a baby. I've often wondered about her but she's never stuck to mind" I reply; which was the first real honest thing I feel like I've said since sitting down.

"Who looked after you if you have no family?" he asked moving on; clearly not having anything to say to that.

"My mother's friend; until I was 4" I mutter, it was the only thing I could think of. Saying Gale was her friend almost sounded funny; at the time of being so young she was my mommy who couldn't look after me anymore and he was my daddy who hated the sight of me and just wished I was dead instead of her.

"Who looked after you after the age of 4?" he asked, keeping the conversation going. Not wanting pauses,

"I did" I replied, the audiences hearts seemed to come out to me at that. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me, not in the slightest.

"Why?" asked Caesar; his voice hushed to make him sound over emotional at the statement.

"Because I drove him to suicide; being a constant reminder on my mother's death. He was her best friend and she practically loved him, he hated me and in the end decided to join my mother" I lied, this seemed to put a rather 'gasp' effect on the audience as if they weren't expecting me to be so blunt of so unbothered by it all. The buzzer went off once and Caesar turned towards the camera;

"Well that's the time up, if you'd like to take to the stage" he told me, not looking at me. I stood up and walked over to the stage which was in front of the other tributes so they couldn't see as well. I knew District 1, Zach and District 3 could see me from the right hand side and District 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 could see me on the left hand side. District 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 had to watch on a screen which sat behind the stage. They'll have to watch me like the rest of the audience at home; I just hope this reaches Peeta and Katniss in the right way.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at the crowd as they applauded, I suddenly felt so much better about myself; thanks Ovic. Once I'd sat back down everything seemed to go much faster, Zach did a great interview and performance with fire arrows, fire shooters and all sorts of devises that made him look like he actually owned fire. I watched as the different acts did something unique and answer questions about their life, everyone had clearly thought about it; then it was Imrue's turn. Imrue sat like a doll on the chair and smiled; she looked adorable.

"So Imrue, you're looking beautiful as always" he smiled at her, he looked for comfortable talking to her. Maybe she's the one he's been waiting to talk to out of us all, he clearly knew all the questions he was going to ask her if she didn't lead the conversation.

"Thank you" Imrue smiled, she was being polite; her parents wouldn't have it any other way. Imrue was wearing a gentle light blue dress that stopped at her knees. She smiled and held the side of her dress nervously. I wanted to be up there with her, holding her hand so she knew she had nothing to be frightened of but I was glued to my seat; well that's how I felt.

"Is there anyone you'll be fighting for?" Caesar Flickerman asked her, I was wondering if she'd sat me for a moment but then I figured I was being stupid. The only person she's fighting for is her family, Imrue thought carefully about her answer not wanting to rush it and say something she'd regret.

"My dad" she finally replied, this seemed rather harsh on her mother and brother. That she'd singled Peeta out but she'd have a reason and I knew she was going to explain. "He once told me of his times out there; how he was glad I wouldn't have to go through it. I know he's heartbroken that I am now, so when I win; I win for him" she explained. It made sense, kind of. It was sweet though which was the point of her saying it, I smiled softly and so did she at Flickerman.

"That's lovely, you mentioned 'when you win'. Are you positive you will?" he asked her, the crowd waited for her answer. She had to answer honestly, even if she didn't think she would. Then she did something I didn't expect, she looked at me when she answered.

"Yes" she finally replied, the crowd cheered at how confident she was and I knew some people really were going to Sponsor her greatly. Flickerman looked at me too and I gave a slight nod back to Imrue so she could turn back to him; at least she knew for sure now that I'd do whatever it takes. She's confident enough to say she'll win and I know she means it.

"Well that's good to hear, so on a more 'special' note" smirked Flickerman, here we go… "Are you in love?" he asked. I had a feeling this may come up considering Peeta declared his love for Katniss here the first time around. If she did that to me I'd kill her myself before we even got there, no joke. Katniss may have pulled it off but nobody makes that much of a joke of me; I wouldn't even try to pretend to like her back. Imrue smiles to herself and I hold my breath, don't say it; don't say it!

"I could be but I'm so young I wouldn't know" she finally replied, that seemed to grab the audience. Now they'll be watching her extra close to see what happens, it's not me though. Thank God, I know it's not me. If she's in love, he's back home waiting for her to return a winner of the Games like her parents.

"Aww, that's nice. Now then; it's your turn for a performance" he smiles at her, she grins and stands up. She says thank you to him as the anthem plays and she goes and stands in the middle of the circle where we're ridden around on horses. Why isn't she on the stage? As I think about it a beautiful White horse trots into the circle with her. She's a horse rider? I wasn't ready to see this, it was too spectacular. Something I never even dreamed of viewing and not on screen either. I was here, seeing it; having to believe it was happening. She was a horse tamer; she did it so slowly; so beautifully like magic.

I almost forgot where I was and then the crowd went crazy for it and I was jolted back to my seat. She finished and went to sit down; the performances after her weren't as good in the slightest. I'm glad I didn't have to go after her, I'd never have pulled a song off then.


End file.
